Love On The Ouji Board
by Tenchi Bery
Summary: This is what happens when a teacher asks a fanfiction writer to write a story about emotion. It's SERIOUSLY discriptive and has spoilors for the episode zero stuff. I might go back and rewrite this the origanl way, where there is yaoi, and it's less discr


Notes: This is my chapter 2 wring assignment for my creative writing class. So it's pretty descriptive. Also these are all my beliefs about the boys so if I got something wrong don't yell at me these ideas came from 3 years of being a Gundam groupie. Also, be proud of me! It's not yaoi!   
  
Paring: 5xM  
  
Disclaimer: The five pilots and Meiran belong to Bandai and not me. I am simply using them for entrainment (and in this case educational) purposes.   
  
Love on the Ouji Board  
By: Tenchi Bery  
  
"Common Wufei!!! You'll LOVE it!"   
  
"No Duo, Ouji boards are a bunch of lies and I won't have you using one in MY room of all places!!"   
  
The war of After Colony 195, the space colony's war for independence, was in a lull and the five elite warriors piloting the giant mecha suits called Gundams were hidden safely away in one of the many estates owned by their friend, partner and pilot of Gundam 004, Quatre Reberba Winner. Quatre, the youngest of 30, but the only son, was heir to the Winner fortune, the largest fortune in all of the space colonies, which was gathered off the use of natural resource satellites. So the five often hid in one of the many estates left to Quatre after his father's death.   
  
Duo Maxwell, the 15 year old American orphan from the L2 colony, was the sole survivor of the Maxwell Church Massacre, an event that had taken place when Duo was only eight years old; it was the total destruction and murder of all the patrons of the Maxwell Church and Orphanage, which had taken Duo in earlier that year. It affected Duo so harshly that he now believes himself to be Shinigami, or God Of Death, since every person he ever loved has died and he was forced to live on. Despite all this Duo was one of the most cheerful and happiest of the group, though many believed that Duo was on some sort of anti-depressants or he just hid the tears well.   
  
But tonight Duo had been snooping through one of the closets that held various games and puzzles when he had stumbled across an Ouji board. Duo of course saw this and decided that that would be his entertainment for the night. So running full speed through the house, knee length chestnut braid flailing behind him, Duo went off in search of Quatre.   
  
Quatre, also 15, was sitting in the music room tuning his violin. Though quite and meek, Quatre was a good warrior, even if he did have a tendency to become mentally unbalanced. Quatre was Duo's best friend, next to Heero, and he could almost always talk the quite boy into anything, Quatre was his partner in crime.   
  
"Oi! Q-man!" Shouted Duo, running into the room top speed.   
  
Quatre knew when Duo called him 'Q-Man' he wanted him to do something. "Yes Duo?"  
"I didn't know you kept an Ouji board!! You gotta have two people to use it and wellllll….." The American pasted a large grin across is face, so big it was almost covering his violet eyes. Those eyes were brought out so well ageist his totally back outfit.   
  
"I do? And you want me to…oh Duo…." Quatre rolled his eyes at his friend, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair, his crystal blue eyes twinkling.   
  
Duo just gave him one of his signature, puppy dog looks.   
  
"Fine, fine, but we need someone to write down the letters and stuff so we can keep track of what it says."   
  
Just at that moment the only other person in the universe that was closer to Quatre than Duo, walked in.   
  
Duo's impossibly wide grin grew even bigger. "Ohhhh Trrooooowwwwaaaaa!!!"   
  
Trowa stopped mid step on his way to the flute case. Looking over at Duo, the tall green eyed pilot coked an eye brow in silent question.   
  
"Me and Q-baby over there are gonna go play Ouji and we need someone to write all the stuff down."   
  
Trowa glanced over at the short Arab. Quatre smiled a weak smile back. Looking back at Duo he nodded once and went and got a pencil and a pad of paper from the nearby desk.   
  
Trowa Barton, 15 just like all the pilots, was the tallest of them all. He was French and had sandy brown hair that went in a uni-bang over his left eye, which was the color of emeralds. Just like the harlequin he played in the circus he used as a cover up, Trowa was almost always silent.   
  
The trio of boys walked down the hall until they came to the room of Heero Yuy, Duo's bestest best friend, as he often called him. Heero was a Japanese boy with spiky chocolate brown hair and cobot blue eyes. Always hiding a gun somewhere on his person (somewhere in his magical spandex shorts…) Heero was by far the most deadly of the five. Cold hearted and ruthless; Heero was the perfect solider. But Duo being Duo had somehow gotten past the hard metal shield of Heero and now managed to become his best friend.   
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrooooo!!!!" Duo shouted busting through the door. Heero never turned his head and kept typing away at his laptop. "Heero, dude, we're all gonna go play Ouji, wanna come?" Heero had heard of the game. You used a board with numbers and letters on it to contact the dead. Sounded interesting, besides he had just finished his last report.   
  
"Hn." Heero got up from his desk and fallowed his friends. Finally, with Duo in the lead, the continued down the hall till they reached the room of Chang Wufei.   
  
Wufei was Chinese with ebony hair and matching eyes. His shoulder blade length hair was always pulled back into a severe ponytail. He hated the things Duo was always doing, it was so dishonorable. His Nataku would agree with him. Nataku. His darling wife. Though they were only 14 at the time Wufei had married her as the honor of his family demanded. They had fought from the first minute. He was a scholar and she was a warrior. She was always saying he wasn't worthy to be her husband. Even though the one time they had really fought, fist to fist, he had won, she still didn't consider him worthy of her. And until the day she had been laying his arms after fighting OZ, their opposition during war, he had thought that she was wrong, he was a strong man…but she was an even stronger woman. She died that day, in their field of flowers, lying in his arms. Shortly after her death he buried her there, in that field, that she had died to protect.   
  
His heart shattered when his grandfather-in-law, Ron Shirin, had decided that they had to blow up the colony to be able to help Wufei escape from a fleet of attacking OZ mobile suits. That meant that his darling wife had died in vain. She hadn't saved the colony from destruction. And her body won't be able to rest in peace. They destroyed everything from the colony, even her grave…  
  
Duo barged into Wufei's room.   
  
"Wuffles!" Duo cried.   
  
Wufei cringed at the annoying American's voice. "What is it now Maxwell?" he demanded.   
  
"We're gonna play Ouji, all of us, and well you should play too! We could even use your room! I mean with all your candles and stuff it should be soooo cool!"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Common Wufei!!! You'll LOVE it!"   
  
"No Duo, Ouji boards are a bunch of lies and I won't have you using one in MY room of all places!!"   
  
"I'll leave you alone allllll of tomorrow! I won't say a word to you!"  
  
Wufei considered this. This being Duo though, he doubted that the violet eyed pilot would actually fallow through on his promise. But he was so desperate, that he was willing to give it a shot.   
  
"Fine, but we're not lighting my candles."  
  
"YEAY!" Duo jumped in place almost smacking Heero in the face with his braid. He then ran over to Wufei and proceeded to hug the monkeys out of him.   
  
After a few minutes the five had situated themselves on Wufei's queen sized bed. Wufei was at the head of the bed over to the left. Heero sat to his left. To Heero's left was Trowa, sitting on the right side of the bed, pad in hand. To Trowa's left was Quatre, holding onto the curser for the game. And completing the circle was Duo, who was placing the board onto the bed between himself and Quatre.   
  
Duo looked among his comrades. "Soooo, who do we call up?"   
  
The remaining four looked amongst themselves, no one saying a word. Finally all eyes came to rest on Duo once more.  
  
"I don't have anyone I really want to talk to. I mean the only ones I would want to talk to, it would just be too hard to do it…" Duo looked as though he were fighting tears for only a moment before turning to Heero.   
  
"Soooo Heero, what about you? Got any ghosts to dig up?"  
  
Heero looked as though he was thinking for a moment. "The only person I'd want to talk to is my mother and I don't know if she's dead or not."   
  
Duo glanced down for a moment before turning to Quatre. "What about you Q-man? You could talk to your dad, or even your mom!" Quatre looked as though he were considering it. "No, let them rest in peace."   
  
It was a very solemn thing, going over their memories of family and friends lost. Duo turned to Trowa. "So anyone die on you Tro?"  
  
Trowa looked him strait in the eye. "The only person I would want to talk to from my past is still alive." With that four gazes fell on Wufei.   
  
"Me? I-I don't…"  
  
Suddenly the curser in Duo and Quatre's hands moved.   
  
All looked it in wonder. It slid up to the 'YES' on the board. Then sliding into the letter field it continued. 'H – E – D – O – E – S'   
  
Duo whispered the spelled out words. "Yes He does."   
  
Wufei turn positively white, his face blank. "Who-who are you…?" He stammered.  
  
The curser moved again. Duo and Quatre called out letters as the curser quickly flew over them. They looked to Trowa, who had been recoding it all for what it spelled.   
"Who do you think?" He read from his pad.   
  
Wufei shook his head in disbelief. "No, you can't be her! This is a bunch of crap! Ouji boards are fake!"  
  
The curser flew to 'NO'  
  
Suddenly the curser was thrown back into the letter field and Duo and Quatre were calling them out as Trowa quickly wrote them down.   
  
"If you don't believe me then ask a question only we know."  
  
Wufei sat in contemplation for a moment. Looking up he addressed the four boys. "At the risk of making a fool of myself…"  
  
Suddenly the curser moved again. And again Duo and Quatre called out the letters.  
  
"Too late, scholar boy."  
  
Wufei, who had just gotten the color in his face to return, lost it again in a moment. Gulping loudly he looked at the board. "Changed my mind, time to embarrass you!" he said triumphantly. "What was my nick name for you?"   
  
The curser sat still for a moment.   
  
Slowly it moved.   
  
"The whole name?"  
  
Wufei smiled a knowing smile. "The WHOLE name."  
  
After three minutes it moved again. Quickly and with precise movements. As though the speaker didn't want to be saying this. The five boys looked to Trowa for what it spelled.  
  
"Chibi Mei Mei Chan" (Basically translated Little Mei Mei)   
  
Wufei looked in awe at the board. Slowly he shook his head in silent denial. "No…no one knew that…only us…it can't be…" Suddenly he shouted into the air, "What did you call me?!"   
  
The curser flew across the board again.  
  
"Chibi Wu Wu Chan" (As with before, Little Wu Wu)   
  
Wufei was gapping at the board.   
  
Duo started to snicker when all of a sudden it moved again and he and Quatre called it out.  
  
"Wufei, light my incense, but do not pray for me."  
  
Wufei knew what she was talking about, as was tradition in his people's culture he had daily lit incense and prayed for her well being in the after life.   
  
"A-all of it?" he asked.   
  
The curser moved to 'yes'   
  
Wufei moved to the small shrine to his right. He began to remove incense and place it in the appropriate burner. When he lit a match the curser moved again.  
  
Duo called out the letters. "X – I – E," a pause, "X – I – E" The four pilots looked at each other in confusion. Wufei, not looking up from his lighting said, "It's Chinese meaning thank you"   
  
Again the curser moved. Quatre and Duo called it and Trowa wrote it down.   
  
"Wufei, light the candle and turn off the light."  
  
Wufei did as he was told, lighting the candle then going to the light attached to his ceiling fan and pulling the chain.   
  
In the light of the candle they called the new letters being transmitted to the board.   
  
"Call my full rightful name."  
  
Wufei looked at the board. "What?"  
  
Again it moved.   
  
"Do it."   
  
Wufei took a shaky breath, looking around his dimly lit room. "Meiran Mulan Ron Chang"   
  
Suddenly a blue light exploded from in front of the closet to the right of the bed.   
  
Quatre screamed as Trowa tired to comfort his frightened friend. Heero looked in shock at the light and some shadow in the middle of it. Suddenly the curser moved even though only Duo was touching it. He called the letters. "A – G – A – I – N"   
  
"Meiran Mulan Ron Chang" Wufei repeated.   
  
The glowing grew stronger and the shadow started to take some shape.   
  
The curser flew over the letters again.  
  
"Meiran Mulan Ron Chang!" Wufei repeated again.  
  
Again the light grew brighter and the shadow took on a human shape, though not well defined.   
  
And once more the curser flew over the letters.  
  
"MEIRAN MULAN RON CHANG!!!" Wufei screamed.   
  
The shadow slowly started to come through the blue light, taking on a human form. Once it was totally through, the light disappeared. Standing in it's place was a young girl about 15 with black shoulder blade length hair pulled back into two ponytails, her bangs hanging over her forehead. She looked very athletic even through her thick fabric boy's school uniform. Her ebony eyes shone in the candle light. Walking over to the candle, she blew it out. "Turn on the light Wudo, it's dark in here!"   
  
Wufei scrambled to turn the light back on.  
  
Duo, seeming to be totally unfazed by what just happened, looked up at the oriental girl. "So, uh, what the crap is going on?"   
  
The girl looked at Duo as she scooted Wufei over and sat next to him. "Well see, I was one of those 'died before my time' deals and so I've been sitting and waiting for an opportunity to come back. Wuffles here is the only one who had the sincere want, need and," all of a sudden she started to blush, "and the love of me to bring me back." Wufei stared at her with a rose blush adorning his cheeks.   
  
Though most of the boys seemed to not understand Duo seemed to keep up with her every word.   
  
Quatre took that moment got his voice back. "Who-who are you?"   
  
"The one who's name Wufei was calling."  
  
The four, even Duo looked confusedly at her and Wufei. But she and Wufei had totally forgotten that they were there. The two were lost in each other's eyes.   
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too…Mei Mei…"  
  
Wufei caressed the girl's cheek, almost reverently.   
  
Meiran smiled a soft smile before finally leaning in and hugging him. Wufei quickly returned the hug, holding her by her waist and the back of her head, it was so surreal. He couldn't believe that she was here, that he was holding her.   
  
Puling his head back slightly Wufei looked into her eyes in silent question. She gave him her silent response through her soft smile, light blush, and twinkling eyes. Slowly he leaned in and for the first time on what seemed like an eternity, Wufei kissed her. He kissed her with all the love and passion he had wanted to show her for the longest time.   
  
The other four gawked at the kissing couple. Wufei had never made any moves on any girl the whole time they had known him. So to see him sitting here making out with this girl, was quite a shock to say the lest.   
  
The two finally broke after a few minutes. It was almost as if the two had been sucked into a world where all they could see or hear was each other.   
  
"You know I hated you from the very first time I saw you. When you threw down your wedding robes right after the ceremony, I knew that you'd be an ass." Said Meiran with a smile on her face.   
  
"I hated you too. Everything about you made me mad. From the way you demanded to be treated as an equal, though that was not the way women in our culture were treated, to how you always said you were Nataku, the goddess of war. It all made me mad. I just wanted to be as far away from you as I could."  
  
"I still hate you."  
  
"I hate you too."  
  
"I hate what you do to me."  
  
"I hate how you make me long for you."   
  
"I hate how you make me feel."  
  
"I hade how you force me to lower my guard."  
  
"I hate how you make me weak."  
  
"I hate how you make me surrender."  
  
"I hate how you make me love you."  
  
Wufei smiled at Meiran love radiating from them both.   
"You'll be the death of me Meiran."  
  
"You already were."   
  
Duo, never one to realize when something very important was going on broke in.  
  
"Dang talk about a couple of newly weds! So Wu-man, when's the wedding?" Duo joked.   
  
Wufei and Meiran blushed deeper than they already had. Wufei, finding his voice first put an arm around Meiran's waist as he spoke a slight grin across his features.  
  
"Two years ago next February."   
  
The four looked in shock at Wufei.  
  
"You mean you're already married Wufei?" asked Heero.  
  
"Yup. It was an arranged marriage. We were married at 14."  
  
The four looked at each other, all eyes eventually falling on Wufei and Meiran who had gone back to kissing each other more and more passion being added as each second went by. Duo tried calling out to them, but they were too far gone. He grabbed the Ouji board and Trowa grabbed his pad and paper as the four silently left the room, leaving the two lovers to rediscover the love they once shared. 


End file.
